Frères de sang
by KissNekO
Summary: Peut on prétendre vivre, lorsqu'on a perdu tout espoir? Tout dépend de l'idée qu'on peut se faire de la vie. StingxRoguexZeref Je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction, un nouveau genre, plus sombre, plus mystérieux. Je rajoute la catégorie : Univers Alternatif. J'espère que le résultat ne sera pas décevant


Tokyo, 24 décembre 2012.

Assit devant une grande baie vitrée, un jeune homme regardait inlassablement vers l'extérieur. Il pouvait voir au loin les lumières de la ville. Le jour était tombé depuis un moment, mais les rues étaient toujours pleines de monde. Les gens allaient et venaient en tout sens à travers les zones marchandes, effectuant ainsi leurs derniers achats. Bientôt les rues redeviendraient calme, car chacun retournerait chez soi afin de fêter ensemble la nuit de noël.

Personne ne devrait avoir à rester seul, et surtout pas ce soir la.

Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers l'intérieur et contempla l'appartement vide dans lequel il se trouvait.

Un unique futon posé sur le sol et sur lequel reposait un édredon, ainsi qu'un oreiller trahissait la présence d'un éventuel habitant. Un peu plus loin on pouvait apercevoir un tas de vulgaires sacs en tissu dans lesquels se trouvaient les maigres affaires du jeune garçon.

Il soupira doucement et reporta à nouveau son attention vers la fenêtre.

Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était arrivé en ville. Malgré le fait qu'il ne connaisse personne, il avait réussi à trouver rapidement un logement. Son appartement se situait au quinzième étage d'un prestigieux building. Il était plutôt bien situé car il y avait une vue imprenable sur le centre de la ville.

Soudain un grondement se fit entendre et un hélicoptère passa devant l'immense baie vitrée, éclairant de ce fait le jeune homme.

De beaux cheveux noirs encadraient son fin visage, quelques mèches inégales venaient se perdre jusque devant de grands yeux noirs, ce qui rendait le contraste avec sa peau d'albâtre encore plus impressionnant. Les traits de son visage était doux et harmonieux, son corps était mince et élancé. Le jeune garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ans. Il portait un pull en coton léger bleu marine, ouvert en col V sur lequel se trouvaient trois petits boutons et un jean de couleur noir.

Il passa une main devant ses yeux afin de ne pas être ébloui par les phares de l'hélicoptère et lorsque celui fut passé il laissa retomber sa main.

Au moment ou elle atteignit le sol, elle rencontra quelque chose de froid et de lisse. Il porta les yeux jusqu'à l'objet et reconnu la photo qui était à terre. Il l'a prit et la regarda longuement, son regard s'emplit de chagrin. Il ferma les yeux et une larme roula le long de sa joue. Quand il les rouvrit, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait la photo si fort entre ses doigts que celle ci commençait à se froisser. Il se leva et alla la déposer délicatement sur son oreiller après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard.

Il retourna près de la fenêtre, les rues commençaient à se vider. Il devait être près de vingt et une heure et les gens rentraient maintenant chez eux. Il resta la debout, à regarder tristement le monde vivre sous ses yeux un bon moment. Ce sentiment de solitude lui pesait, il aurait eu envie de se retrouver lui aussi dans une maison, entouré de gens qui l'aimerait et avec qui il se sentirait bien. Il réprima une nouvelle larme et décida de sortir se rafraîchir les idées.

Le jeune garçon mit ses basket montantes d'un bleu semblable à celui de son pull, attrapa son écharpe, sa veste et claqua la porte derrière lui. Le courant d'air qu'il créa en partant, fit s'envoler la précieuse photo qu'il avait tenu plus tôt entre ses mains. Elle atterrit un peu plus loin, face contre le sol et on pu alors distinguer que quelque chose avait été noté au dos.

L'écriture était fine et légèrement effacée mais il était encore possible d'y lire ceci :

Une journée parfaite, ensemble. Je t'aime Zeref.

Lorsque le jeune garçon arriva dehors, les rues étaient pratiquement désertes. Seuls quelques personnes y circulaient encore, se dépêchant de regagner leurs domiciles. Il commença à marcher, refermant sa veste jusqu'au col et resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. Il ne faisait décidément pas très chaud, et le maigre Trench noir que portait l'homme aux cheveux ébènes ne le protégeait pas vraiment de la température hivernale du soir. Heureusement que l'épaisse écharpe en laine bleue lui apportait un peu de chaleur. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et respira profondément. Un petit nuage de buée se forma. La température continuait de descendre au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient. Tanpis, il valait mieux être dehors dans le froid que seul dans ce grand appartement vide ou il ne faisait que ressasser les mêmes pensées sinistres.

Le garçon marcha plusieurs heures sans trop faire attention ou il allait. Les yeux perdus dans le vague et les mains dans les poches, il se contentait d'avancer encore et encore.

La neige avait commencée à tomber et recouvrait à présent le sol d'une fine couche scintillante. Il s'arrêta un instant et laissa tomber quelques flocons dans le creux de ses mains. Il étaient si froids, mais si beaux à la fois. De petits morceaux de dentelle d'un blanc éclatant, qu'il contempla pendant quelques secondes. Le souvenir de la photo lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse s'empara de lui. Ce sentiment de nostalgie presque permanent, refaisait une fois de plus, surface en lui, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Il était condamné à vivre ainsi, rongé par des sentiments toujours plus noirs.

A moins qu'il ne mette fin à tout ça. Qu'il fasse enfin taire ses souffrances. Après tout qu'est ce qui le retenait encore dans ce monde. Il réfléchit rapidement à la question, il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre raison pour lui de prolonger sa pénible existence. Il avait perdu, il y a déjà si longtemps, la seule chose qui comptait réellement à ses yeux. Le laissant seul dans un monde, ou il n'avait plus sa place.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra, il porta une main jusqu'à sa poitrine, elle le faisait tellement souffrir. Le simple fait de remplir ses poumons d'oxygène lui faisait le même effet qu'un coup de poignard qui l'aurait frappé de plein fouet.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, ou était il maintenant, il avait marché si longtemps sans s'en rendre compte, qu'il ne savait pas jusqu'où ses pas l'avaient portés. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de reconnaître un bâtiment, une rue, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui lui aurait permit de se repérer.

Il reconnu alors un panneau publicitaire devant lui, il était déjà venu par ici, le panneau indiquait l'adresse d'un petit restaurant dans lequel il était aller manger des ramen, quelques jours plus tôt.

Il choisit de continuer son chemin et passa devant l'affiche. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, il remarqua sur sa gauche, une petite ruelle auquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention. Il se demanda ou celle ci pouvait conduire et décida de s'y engager.

Elle était nettement plus étroite que l'avenue principale et elle n'était que faiblement éclairée. Même si cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui, le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qu'il portait au poignet, il était minuit passé.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la ruelle, l'éclairage se faisait plus rare, et bientôt il ne pu voir à plus de dix mètres devant lui. Malgré tout, le jeune homme n'éprouvait aucune peur et continuait de marcher doucement. Il se rapprocha d'un des côtés du mur et le longea du bout des doigts, pour être sur d'avancer droit.

Jamais il ne se serait douté de l'existence d'un tel passage et en plein cœur de Tokyo qui plus est. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement était effrayé par cet endroit peu rassurant et aurait rebroussé chemin en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mais ce soir plus rien ne lui importait vraiment, peu importe ce qui pouvait lui arriver, il avait de toute façon décidé d'en finir au plus vite.

Il ressentit tout à coup une vive douleur au niveau de l'avant bras. Il s'empressa d'y jeter un œil, la peau avait été entaillée sur trois bon centimètres à travers sa veste. Il chercha des yeux la cause de cette coupure et remarqua la présence d'un vieux clou rouillé, qui dépassait du mur qu'il longeait depuis tout à l'heure.

Quelques gouttes de sang glissèrent le long de son bras et vinrent tacher la neige fraîchement tombée.

Plus curieux de découvrir ou la rue pouvait aboutir que de se préoccuper de sa blessure, le jeune homme continua son chemin et au bout de quelques secondes il toucha au but. Un cul de sac. Le garçon soupira, ce passage n'avait au final rien eu de plus intéressant à offrir que son appartement vide ou que sa vie en général.

Il s'apprêta à revenir en arrière, quand il eu subitement l'impression d'une présence tout près. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne.

Il se faisait très certainement des idées, il était tard et le froid avait finit par engourdir son corps et son esprit. Le garçon fit demi tour et retourna sur ses pas.

Quelques mètres plus haut, accroupi au bord d'un toit, une personne observait avec beaucoup d'intérêt, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Alors que quelques instants plus tôt, celle ci se promenait tranquillement dans les rues désertes de la ville, elle avait soudainement été attirée par une forte odeur.

Ne perdant pas de temps, elle s'était hâtée de venir voir d'où pouvait provenir cet étrange parfum.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand elle aperçut le jeune garçon, se promenant seul dans cette petite ruelle mal éclairée.

C'était une occasion en or, une telle chance ne se présentait pas tout les jours. La personne se contenta d'abord d'observer calmement le jeune homme, guettant le moment opportun.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais atteignit enfin le début du passage par lequel il était entré tout à l'heure. Qu'allait il faire maintenant, il n'avait plus vraiment les idées claires. La fatigue, le froid et le chagrin avait fini par avoir raison de lui. Il s'appuya lourdement contre le mur et repensa une fois de plus à sa misérable vie. De grosses larmes chaudes perlèrent à ses yeux, et il ne pu les arrêter. Elles coulèrent le long de ses joues rougies par l'hiver et tombèrent elles aussi dans la neige. Il porta son avant bras blessé jusqu'à son visage, qu'il cacha honteusement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le garçon se laissa aller et éclata en sanglots. Jamais plus il ne retrouverait le sourire. L'envie de vivre s'était envolée avec le souvenir de sa photo.

- Tu dois bien être la seule personne entrain de pleurer ce soir.

Cette voix résonna dans le silence de la nuit. Le jeune homme surprit se retourna d'un bond. Derrière lui se tenait debout, une silhouette humaine, cachée dans la pénombre de la ruelle. Il ne pouvait distinguer que très grossièrement la personne qui se trouvait pourtant à quelques mètres seulement.

- Qui êtes vous? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs, en séchant ses larmes.

Pour toute réponse la silhouette s'avança lentement. Elle se rapprocha et alla se poster sous la faible lumière d'un lampadaire mural. Le garçon plissa les yeux et détailla avec attention la personne qui s'était adressée à lui.

C'était un jeune homme qui devait être à peine plus âgé que lui. Il était grand et mince. Son teint était d'un blanc porcelaine, ses cheveux d'un blond doré et il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus océan. Il était simplement vêtu d'un Marcel blanc sous sa courte veste en cuir brune, d'un jean noir et de basket en toile brune également. Le garçon ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer silencieusement le jeune homme qui se tenait toujours devant lui. Il était d'une beauté à faire pâlir d'envie les plus beaux mannequins. Jamais encore il n'avait vu une telle personne. Qui était il et comment était il arrivé derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Alors que le jeune garçon tentait de répondre seul à ses interrogations, le jeune homme blond reprit la parole et s'avança encore un peu plus, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son interlocuteur.

- Je suis Sting Eucliffe. Et toi?

Le garçon fut une nouvelle fois surprit, sa voix était grave mais claire et distincte. Il frissonna un instant, puis répondit à la question.

- Je m'appelle Zeref Black.

Le dénommé Sting se pencha jusqu'au visage du jeune garçon et esquissa un mince sourire. Vu de près il était encore plus beau, la faible lumière des lampadaires se reflétait sur son visage, qui parut encore plus pâle. Zeref pouvait même distinguer les fins vaisseaux sanguins d'un bleu profond à travers sa peau. Il remarqua également que celui ci portait autour du cou une chaîne en or blanc au bout duquel pendait un médaillon d'un métal semblable, représentant une épée à double tranchant. Son oreille gauche était ornée du même bijoux. A côté de son œil droit s'étendait une épaisse cicatrice qui montait jusqu'à son front. Bien que le garçon ne l'ai pas remarqué avant, cette ancienne blessure ne tachait en rien la beauté de Sting. Ce fut bien la tout le contraire d'ailleurs, en plus d'être très beau, ce jeune homme possédait un charisme incroyable.

L'homme blond parut amusé par la situation. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune Zeref le dévisageait, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage. Il sourit de plus belle et dévoila une paire de canine d'un blanc étincelant et particulièrement bien développées.

- Et que fais tu, seul au beau milieu de la nuit? L'interrogea Sting sur le même ton amusé.

Le garçon tiqua au mot "seul". Il ne connaissait absolument pas cet homme que déjà il avait constaté le fait qu'il soit seul.

- En quoi ça te regarde?! Répliqua ce dernier passablement énervé.

- Tes parents ne t'ont pas apprit que c'était dangereux de se promener la nuit dans les ruelles sombres. Ajouta l'homme blond

- Je m'en fou, occupe toi de tes affaires! Clama Zeref qui sentait doucement les larmes monter.

Sting sentit qu'il venait d'appuyer sur un sujet sensible, mais continua de provoquer le garçon.

- Le soir de noël en plus... tu ferais mieux de vite rentrer chez toi retrouver ta famille, avant qu'il ne t'arrive des bricoles. Dit il en relevant le visage

Zeref craqua sous la remarque de l'inconnu et de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler. Il tourna rapidement le dos au jeune homme afin de cacher son état. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il se remette à pleurer et devant cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas de surcroît. Pourquoi se sentait il si misérable. Ce Sting avait raison, il était seul, sans personne, le soir de noël, à traîner dans les rues en plein milieu de la nuit. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire faussement. Il se sentait tellement pitoyable, que ça en devenait presque drôle. Il ferait mieux d'aller se jeter du haut d'un pont, qu'on en finisse avec tout ça, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Fiche moi la paix. Déclara il faiblement entre deux sanglots.

Alors que le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs s'apprêtait à partir. Sting l'attrapa par le bras, le fit pivoter et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il plongea ses yeux bleus et perçants dans ceux de Zeref, ce qui eu pour effet de le surprendre.

- Je plaisantais. Je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi facilement. Annonça fièrement l'homme blond en arborant un nouveau sourire.

Avant que Zeref ne puisse exprimer la moindre remarque, Sting le tira brusquement contre lui, l'emmenant au préalable, un peu plus à l'écart dans la ruelle. Il défit l'écharpe du garçon et déboutonna le haut de sa veste. Il passa ensuite son autre bras derrière la nuque de celui ci et le maintient fermement par l'épaule. Il s'avança lentement et leurs joues se frôlèrent. Sting ferma les yeux, et respira profondément le parfum du jeune garçon. C'était un mélange doux et sucré auquel venait s'ajouter l'odeur salé des larmes qui avaient inondées son visage quelques instants plus tôt. Il enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Zeref, humant chaque parcelle de son épiderme. Lorsque la tentation eut atteint son apogée et qu'il fut impossible au jeune homme de faire marche arrière, il franchit la dernière frontière et passa doucement sa langue le long du cou du garçon. Il ouvrit la bouche d'abord légèrement, dévoilant ainsi ses longues canines immaculées. Il les pointa tout contre sa peau, avant de les planter dans la chair délicate de son cou.

Oui, Sting Eucliffe était en réalité un vampire.


End file.
